Empty
by Lost1n7heDark
Summary: They just died, just gave up and disappeared. Maybe with them she can leave, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own them. Happy?

Chapter 1: Doctor, What Is The Diagnosis?

Titans Tower. Home of 4 superheroes, and one ghost. Visible, but invisible. Alive, but dead. There, but gone. But an eye of evil knew of the ghost, and tormented it endlessly. He couldn't help himself. It was much too amusing.

"Raven. Good to see you alive." His voice drawled confidence, but he could detect no response from the girl's aura. Amazing, really. Even from fearless Boy Wonder he could feel uneasiness and fear radiating from him. But this, frail, pitiful scrap of a girl felt nothing. Of course he knew why, but it was rather astounding. He didn't want to, but she held his most highest respect. Sometimes, he thought he even feared her power. The Devil himself pulsed through her veins.

"What do you want, Slade. Does my bastard of a father have another message? When you're finished, ask him why he never talks to me himself. I know he has nothing else to do until I give in. Which would be never." Defiant of the Devil, too. The man encased in metal marveled at her nonchalant boredom of the serious situation, as if she was cat playing with a mouse before she ate it. It was remarkable, yes, but he had to keep up his reputation. He was supposed to be the scary one. Right?

"Actually, I had something else in mind. I came to have a little chat with you." He smiled annoyingly, as if he knew something she didn't. She stared at him from under her hood and he soon became uneasy. Her eyes were quite startling.

"Do you realize, Raven, that your friends ignore you?" He went on. The last time he checked on the secret camera installed within the Tower he came to a shocking conclusion.

"They do. With good reason." She replied. His one eye twinkled with mischief and prodded on.

"You are so alone, Raven. A splotch of a black mistake upon the canvas of Picasso's colorful work, no? They do not hear your silent cries of help, they ignore your pitiful appetite that consists of only herbal tea, they don't respect the power inside of you, they don't really care, do they? After all you've done for them, they keep their distance, they mock you, they call you names, they laugh, they play and have their fun without your presence, they--"

"Does it matter if they do what they should? I'm not worth anything to be included in any of their play. I'm not important in any way, whatesoever. It never mattered. I never mattered." Her voice was filled with boredom and monotony. For once he was speechless. He thought he knew. He thought he knew her weak point. Her fear of being alone. Was he wrong the whole time?

"It doesn't bother you?" He was incredulous. Even watching it sometimes bothered him. Made him so...angry? Was he going soft?

"Is that a hint of uncertainty and disbelief in your voice, Slade? I suspect you're getting sloppy as well as Robin." She uncharacteristically checked her nails, to emphasize her unconcerned attitude. Then the air chilled, and her eyes bore into his one eye.

"Perhaps Slade, you're losing your touch. I am not your average prey. Others may evade, but I shall kill. I have no weak point, Slade. Keep it in mind and find yourself a new victim." She glanced at the public clock blinking from a bulletin board nearby and turned away.

"I'm going. As much fun as this has been, Slade, there is a book waiting." She phased away and he stood still for a moment before slinking back into the shadows. The hawk was going home tonight with a broken wing.

* * *

She reappeared back at her room and without a sound she crossed her legs and floated midair, eyes closed. Slade's words always stung her. Always true. Funny. She thought it was true this time, but for some reason, it wasn't. It didn't hurt at all. 

Wasn't it true though? It always pained before. When they hurt her. But now? Nothing.

But how was that possible? She may be stoic outwardly, but inside there was always some kind of turmoil. Why didn't she feel it now? They were all out at a nightclub. What was she doing? Moping? No. Feeling hurt because they didn't ask her? No. Feeling anything? No. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

She should be frightened. Something was so wrong. But she wasn't. Maybe she should be angry. Nope. Panicked? Not really. Only empty.

She dug. She dug deeply, searching for even the smallest hint of an emotion. She had to go to Nevermore.

* * *

The air was cold. Almost too cold for comfort. But whatever, right?

"Hello?" God. Even to her the voice was like metal grating against metal. So monotonious. So boring.

"Raven."Two cloaked Raven clones filed out. Too few.

"Wisdom. Sarcasm." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Only you two? Where are the rest?" Wisdom shrugged smartly, fiddling with her glasses.

"Gone."

"No really? Gee you're so smart." Sarcasm retorted. Then she turned to Raven. The original, obviously.

"Gave up. All of them. All the help they were to you. I didn't know we could give up and die. I just stayed cause I thought Wisdom would be bored." Raven stared without any hint of expression.

"Why did you two stay?"

"Well, if we gave up, you'd be dead. Besides. You can't get rid of wisdom or sarcasm.We're not necessarily emotions." Wisdom stated 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly.

"Even Rage? That's hard to believe." Raven scoffed. Sarcasm kicked backed and relaxed.

"Well believe it. Why else don't you feel anything? I mean, ever since they all died the rest of this dump faded away. Take a look around." Raven did, and realized that it was true.

The stars were gone. It was all dead and black,carcasses of dead ravens(the birds) scattered and rotting away. The evil here was...gone. To be more accurate. Everything was gone. This world was devoid of all things.Except wisdom and sarcasm. Whoopee.

"I should be dead." Raven muttered.She left without a goodbye.

"Pssh. She sure was impacted by the fact she's an empty-headed person! No pun intended." Sarcasm chuckled. Wisdom looked at the spot where her original self was standing and felt a pang of sorrow. The last words hit her hard, and for some reason she felt that something was going to happen soon,something horrible. But Raven wouldn't know. She couldn't feel. Not at all.

"Wait a minute." Wisdom's eyes were open wide.

"What?" Sarcasm rolled her eyes.

"Why can we feel if she cannot? It doesn't make sense! Perhaps there is a way to bring the rest back!" Wisdom jumped up and ran. Towards a stone dome, where a library of books were stored. Sarcasm followed, feeling almost, hopeful. Perhaps they could return the life inside the woman they lived in. Because if she died, they died with her.

* * *

Hmm...interesting. What do you think? Let me know! Review review review! 

Lost1n7heDark


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except everything I have. Which the Teen Titans isn't a part of. Did you get that?

Chapter 2: All Pretentions Fall Away

**_Cut._**

_I should be dead. Yes. That's what I should be._

_**Slice.**_

_Hell is waiting. Where I should be. _

**_Tear._**

_I feel nothing. I have nothing. I am nothing._

"Bleed." She whispered at the jagged tears and open wounds she caused upon the pallor. The deep red oozed gracefully, sliding down the flesh, as if wanting to subdue life as slowly as possible. Fascinating. It used to be just a thought, cutting herself. But now she really did it. She was a real psycho now. Really crazy, really creepy, just like they thought. Just like they wanted her to be.

They only wanted a reason to call her creepy a reason to avoid her. They wanted her to be a freak so that they had a good excuse as to why they were so cruel.

**_Cut._**

"Here's your reason, Starfire. To grimace at my darkness."

**_Slice._**

"Here's your reason, Cyborg. To avoid the screams I tried to sound."

**_Tear._**

"Here's your reason, Beast Boy. To tell me, call me creepy."

**_Cut. Slice. Tear._**

"Here's...your...reason...Robin...To...turn...your...back...on...me...wh--" She fell foward, a gross, squelching sound as her body fell against the blood beneath her.

_...when I needed you most..._

_

* * *

_

"Oh dear." Wisdom bit her lip when she felt the pain soaring through her. She should've known Raven would do something like this.

"Wisdom. Raven could die. This...this..." Sarcasm's voice faded away as she too, slumped to the ground, unconscious. Wisdom could feel herself going dizzy.

"Hang on...gotta...research...think...think..." But engulfed with pain she crumpled to meet the rock below her.

* * *

The sound of the alarm wailed througout the tower. Renowned superteens ran in from this direction and that to meet with the leader of their pack. With a fierce scowl he turned to face them, naming the culprit of their next hunting scout. 

"Slade."

* * *

The most subtle way possible. That was how he planned to tell them. He saw it all. Heard it all. He'd seen worse, gory moments. But this made him sick to his stomach.It was disgustingly painful. 

There they were. The temperature had increased. So had the tension. Robin was here to kick his ass. With an inward sigh he ran over the simply sketched out plan and got ready to start. Tonight would not end well for the Titans.

"Well well Titans. It could not have been a worse evening to see your smiling faces...again." His voice always sly. Shrewd.

"We're going to bring you down, Slade." Robin. Of course the gritting teeth and brow furrowed scowl included. He took out his bo staff and twirled it with expertise.

"Titans go!" Slade was ready. As always. He clicked a small button on his belt.

_Slade-bots to keep the others busy. Only one needs to realize how soft I'm becoming._

"What do you want, Slade!" Robin growled at him. Swift dodges had Robin working hard, and soon he was on one knee, panting for air, while Slade stood upright, hands behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart.

"Robin take a look around. Tell me, how well is your team faring?" With a grunt the boy was surprised to find his teammates struggling against the robots.

"Having a hard time, are they? I haven't changed a single thing on those bots. Something wrong with your team?" Robin snarled and glanced around again.

_Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ra..._

"Raven...!" The man almost wanted to strangle the boy for not realizing sooner.

"Congratulations, Robin. You have found the most dangerous fault within your team." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Did you really underestimate all the 'bad' boys in the city, Robin? Are you really that stupid? She may act innocent but she is guilty. Guilty of saving your lives every time you fight. Heroes? She is the only one." The green gloved hand trembled with furious denialbut Slade went on.

"Really, Robin. My robots don't feel like there was a big screen tv thrown at you. Their lasers don't hurt as that of a 100 watt sting. They are heavier than 2 times as much the maximum weight Cyborg can hold. The lasers contain up to 600 watts. Plus the strength of thunder itself. Once one of my bots are thrown on you your bones would be crushed, pulverized into a fine sand. Once one shot is aimed at you your heart will be fried to a crisp. On a normal human, that is. The others wont be so weak. But they wont last longer than 30 minutes, each of them. And now it's been what, 17?" He squatted down and glared into masked eyes.

"With 1/1000 of her power she keeps their weight lighter, and absorbs most of the electricity so as to keep any of you from death. Who takes the pain? She does.Her weariness after every fight is probably worth a year worth of fights for you, no doubtedly more. And not only my attacks, Robin. The others. Mad Mod, Mumbo, HIVE, the rest of them. Did you really think you all were the heroes of this city? There is only one, Robin. And that is Raven." He stood up and pressed another button steathily.

_Another minute and they would've been dead._

The thought was tempting but the robots were already shutting down. He continued.

"Where is your strongest point now, Robin? Where is the most precious of weapons you've ever had Robin? The one you didn't know of? Did you even bother, Robin, to care?" With that the man left behind a boy with guilts piled higher than he'd ever known before. The confidence built up for more than a decade came crashing down in one day, one speech, one word. Raven.

* * *

"Dude, Robin! What was that about?" Beast Boy helped his leader up, who stubbornly pulled away and rasped. 

"Raven...we have to...find her..." Cyborg slapped his forehead.

"Shit! I forgot to get her! Man she's gonna be so pissed..." Robin shouted in frustration and faced his team.

"Of course she'll be pissed! She'll be pissed because we could've been killed! Because she has to save us every day, every night, for every single fight..." Sobs broke out from his throat, and Starfire, shocked at the breakout held him in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked softly, concerned. He shook his head and recited a speech, one he heard not too long ago.

* * *

Alrighty then...tell me whatcha think! 

**A-Quest-of-Scales - **Yeah. Thanks!

**dark heart - **Thank you! I'm so honored.

**KhmerGurl113 - **Good I'm glad you like. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Ravenfairie - **Mucho Gracias! I hope you keep reading!

**Rae - **Thanks! As much as I'm sorry to say, if there ever is romance, I'm a devout Rae/Rob fan. I'm not sure if there'll be too much fluff in this one, though. Mostly just about her problems and stuff.

**The Last - **Why thank you! I'll definitely continue it. Yeah. I tend to think Slade of more like, an evil guardian angel for the Titans. Don't ask me why. It just seems like he's testing them to further their limits. You know?

Thanks all! Please review! And do the reading, too. If you just review, it's a little pointless, you know what I'm saying?

Lost1n7heDark


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except everything I have. Which the Teen Titans isn't a part of. Did you get that?

Chapter 3: Living A Lie

_Nothing nothing nothing nothing..._

Her mind was screaming as the rest of her body was forcing itself to survive, while her half demon heart was steadily slowing down.

_Dead dead dead dead dead..._

The pulse rising and falling seemed to move in slow motion, in which with every beat a drop of blood joined the rest that huddled together into a puddle on the floor.

But she felt no sorrow, no depression, no pain...nothing. Maybe that's why it was so easy to let it all go. Maybe this was the answer the whole time. The way she could finally get rid of Trigon's only escape into the world. When she dies she could battle him, in the underworld, and someday come back after she defeated him. Well, that is, **if **she defeated him.

_"Your friends, though, Raven? What of them?" _Wisdom's voice (she didn't know how she could tell them apart, but she could) rang throughout her head. Had she regained consciousness? Or was it just her mind playing tricks? It didn't occur to her that Wisdom was part of her mind.

_No friends. None. _

_"They care, Raven. They care. They love you."_ If she wasn't in such a critical position the bloodied girl would've laughed. Cynically.

_Love. A new word to me. I know of no such thing._

_"Well no wonder. You never take the time to try to find out, eh?" _Sarcasm interrupted rudely. But accurately.

_I can't. You know I can't. _

_"Why not? Raven, why can't you at least **try** to understand them? Even if you cannot feel in return?" _Wisdom insisted, close to traumatic hysterics. No wonder. She was the most brilliant one on the whole face of the earth, but for some reason she can't figure out why Raven's emotions disappeared, she could've disappeared with them when Raven's condition caused her (and Sarcasm) to fall into a deeper unconsciousness, she'd had to put up with the stupidity of Raven's surroundings...oh and she was the biggest part of Raven's self. Next to Sarcasm. Was that why they stayed?

_You know why. It doesn't matter. There is nothing to understand. They aren't friends. They are nothing to me now. _

_"How can you say that? How can you--"_ The whole conversation was cut off by the sound of the rest of the Titans bursting into the Tower.

* * *

Robin didn't falter from his running gait as he stormed in, banging open doors and jumping over furniture that stood in his way. He had to find her. His mind was haunted with turmoil; anger, why didn't she tell them? Jealousy, why was she the strongest--the best? Sorrow, why did he fail? Fear, was she all right? In silence the others followed. 

"Raven?" He voiced in a rather loud way, knocking four gloved knuckles against the titanium door. It was rather stupid. He wasn't sure if he was expecting an answer. As we all know, he didn't get one.

His brows furrowed, and with a spinning roundhouse kick the door collapsed. The Titans were taken aback by the sight they were greeted with. Robin stuttered. Something he was never known to do.

"R..Raven? You're...alright?" She was sitting on the floor, her cloak wrapped around her, obviously reading a book that was levitating in front of her face. The room was dark, but they were positive her eyes narrowed at their brusque entry.

"No shit, Robin." She sighed, rather agitatedly.

"You just had to bother me during the best part." They just stared, and Beast Boy, after a moment of silence quirked.

"Why is the best part?" Raven smirked.

"Possibly because it's the part where the priest was trying to excorcise nine demons from the girl's body, but manages to reverse the act, allowing the demons to damage the girl physically as well as mentally, and several arteries are severed, and eyes start rolling backward, all the while she attacks the clergy. So the priest's head is about to get cut off and spray holy water with contaminated blood, and--"

"STOP! NO MORE!" Beast Boy screams and jumps into Starfire's arms in a kitten form.

"Raven..."

"Robin, if you know what is best for your team, get out. All of you." She scowled at them, causing them to jump, but they stayed in place. All at once they objected.

"But Raven..." "Rae..." "Dude, Raven..." "Friend Raven..."

"NOW." They understood perfectly, and showed their understanding by rushing out of the room, quickly enough. With a wincing burst of power the door was placed back where it belonged.

When it shut, the book dropped from the air and she slumped on her side, once again, revealing the large amount of blood that was skillfully hidden underneath her cloak, and the darkness of her room.

"Ow." She didn't know why she said that. It didn't hurt, but it seemed appropriate for the situation she was in now. Her power was quite strong, but the loss of blood drained her of her humanly and demon strength. It took the rest of her consciousness to replace the book back onto the shelf. She had randomly chose it for the purpose of keeping the idiots she lived with out of her business. Sleep took her, right there and then.

* * *

"Foolish girl." His voice was unnecessarily calm. Why didn't she just let them help? Perhaps he'll have to send someone he knew to help. It wouldn't do too well for the Titan's, not to mention his, reputation. Soon the city will be overrun by madmen. He preferred to let his only challenge 5 teenagers, not a million other crazed imbeciles. No. It wouldn't do any good. A flick of a button.

"Yes?" A monotone voice drawled over the loudspeakers. Expensive ones, too. Except he wouldn't know. He just took them. The rusted look fit his style exactly.

"Red X. So good to hear from you again." Slade barely made an expression when he mentally recited what the teenage criminal would say.

_You called me._

"You called me. What do you want?" Just like he thought. So curt and down to earth. Rarely how he liked it. But for now, it was important.

"A simple mission. A big payment." At that the gothic teen glanced up at the man in the screen.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Slade almost snorted. Almost. With a straight face he stated the mission needed to be completed, and the payment. Of course, he left out the fact he was going rather soft.

_A laughingstock I would be then._

"Can do, old man." Red X laughed harshly. Slade cleared his throat softly and added another thing, something important.

"A word of warning. Don't get too close to the subject. I don't need you falling in love foolishly." Red X snorted in contempt.

"Love? That's not even an option." The screen went blank and Slade smiled.

_They always say they wont. But then..._

Maniacal laughter, unheard by the world rang throughout the lair which he called his own.

* * *

SORRY! All the trouble coming back, and going to camp and stuff had be busy! Finally I got it down!

**UtterlyInsane** - Thanks! Wow I'm not used to getting such encouraging compliments. Thanks a bunch! I'll keep you updated for more stories.

**The Last - **Haha. I'll miss you while you're gone. Sorry I didn't update if you're back...! Thanks for your great reviews!

**Ravenfairie** - xD Thanks a lot! So glad you like it!

**mysti-eyed** - Thank you! Enjoy this one, sorry I didn't update!

**SnufflesWillRise** - AGH! Yes ma'am! So sorry I didn't update for such a long period of time! Thanks for reading and still checking even though I didn't.

SORRY AGAIN! Read and Review! Enjoy!

Lost1n7heDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **TT not mine. I've said it a million times, get it through your thick heads -smacks stupid lawyers-

Chapter 4:

Breaking in was much too easy. Well, he couldn't say the tech on the suit wasn't the 'help' in 'helpful'. The mission.

_"3 boxes of xynothium(?) to seduce a particular heroine in the Titans Tower." Slade's voice drawled. X thought carefully. 3 boxes. It was enough to last him a lifetime. His seducing skills were extravagant. A girl was his in a night's time. Of course, he didn't know that, since he's never done it before, but Slade could tell. _

_"Can do. Who's the girl? Starfire?" He hoped. The Tamaranian princess was quite a sight to behold. _

_"The sorceress is much more important in this mission. It is vital you should keep her from harm, and to find out what is actually wrong with her. Her emotions seem to be dawdling, and her strength is failing because of her recent--" Slade grimaced beneath the mask._

_"--bloody tirade. I wish you to make her feel good, as any gentleman should, and when she finally reaches full health, you may break off your relationship any way you wish. Without disposing of her." X shrugged and agreed._

_"Can do, old man."_

Why couldn't it be Starfire? She was cuter, and as he noticed, much more open to boys. Ah well. It was his mission, he wouldn't take it lightly. 3 boxes of xynothium is quite a prize.

* * *

"Aiy. You sure did a good job." He nudged her body with his foot. The cape was covering her slender form, but it couldn't hide the sticky, drying blood under it. He squatted down, and pulled the hair from her face. Her breathing was soft, the eyes wincing at every touch he made. An unknown feeling roared inside his ribcage, anda feeling of disgust flickered when he saw her wrist. The cuts were deep, jagged tears, an open invitation to infection. Biting his lip he picked her up, bridal style. He moved slowly, afraid that she would awake. Her body was pressed against his, so that he could keep it steady. He laid her on the bed, and headed toward the restroom. It was dark inside the tower, so he was safer than he would be if it wasn't. He wetted a towel, and reached for some bandages. He returned to the room, and with the towel he washed off the blood on her wrists, arms, and wherever else the blood came in contact with. Of course, he knew well enough not to try to bathe the girl himself, so he did his best. He wrapped the bandage tightly around the wounds, after rubbing it over with healing ointment. Next he washed the blood off the floor. It was a hard task, and took him forever. Well, almost forever.

When he finished he glanced at the sleeping sorceress again. Without even knowing it a small smile crept up on his face, and he lifted his hand to his "imaginary hat", and tipped it towards her.

"Good night, babe."

* * *

Her eyes shot open. She looked around, observing. Frowning she spoke to herself.

"Last time I checked, I was on the floor, and..." She lifted her arm to see her wrist. It was bandaged, some blood seeping through, but it was bandaged. Well.

"...bleeding..." The floor was clean. Clean of her blood, she was clean enough, her clothes stank of blood, but she was clean.

"Well babe, you were, but I decided you would've wanted to be a bit cleaner for our date tonight." A voice. She whirled her head towards her window, and a familiar figure was leaning against it. Red X?

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cautious. Her emotions were gone, but it didn't mean she was any stupider.

"Is that the thanks you give to the guy who cleaned you up?" He laughed and stood up straight, brushing off his clothes.

"Gee. Thanks. Now get out." Her eyes narrowed at him, and he walked slowly towards her. She brought her hands up, but grimaced in pain when her left wrist burned. She let out a soft yelp and she held it to her breast. So engulfed in her pain she didn't notice him until an arm wrapped against her waist and her back was against a wall. His hidden eyes bored into her amethyst ones, and she gasped involuntarily when the other hand rubbed against the outside of her right thigh. Something exploded inside her mind and with a smirk he kissed the flesh below her jaw.

"I'll see you tonight." He teleported before she could tear his head off his neck. She just stood there, and she knew something had happened. Something had exploded inside, and when it'd happened she'd seen a magenta flash before her eyes. She had to visit Nevermore.

* * *

"Well well, Raven. I wasn't sure if any of the others would come back, but I never thought **she **would be the first one to come back." Sarcasm smirked at her, and Raven saw the third living emotion inside her mind.

"I was going to stay dead, but how could I miss this action? Couldn't miss this, could I? It's a first, Raven.Felt good, didn't it?" The magenta hooded Raven went on about things the others didn't want to hear.

"How did that happen...?" Raven asked Wisdom. Wisdom smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose I can't take all the credit. Red X's touch brought her back. Whenever something happens in your life, anything that will effect you strongly, the emotion will **want** to come back. Obviously, Lust came back after he erm...touched you like that. Must've erm...aroused you?" Wisdom was holding back a laugh.

"He **violated **me. I'm going to break his neck." Raven muttered. Lust smiled sweetly at her original.

"Raven...you can't deny you didn't like it. I mean, you would've broken his neck already, but you allowed it. Therefore, I came back!" Wisdom made a face and turned to Raven.

"If anything happens that you know will effect you in some way or another, let it happen. It just may be the way to bring the rest back." Raven's eyes narrowed. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever."And she left. Lust sucked on some chocolate and grinned.

"Isn't it a beautiful day to love?"

* * *

Ooh la la...Got some Red X/Ravenstuff going on...cool... 

**UtterlyInsane** -Slade owns the speakers xD. Thanks for your compliments. I was actually thinking about the Exorcist when I wrote the scene. I'm not sure if it's exact, seeing thatI've never saw the movie, but maybe. Keep reading! and Thanks!

**The Last **-Hehe. Yea. Thanks. I'm not sure if the feeling a huge impact to revive the emotion is a good idea on my part, but I thought it wasn't a bad idea. I know you don't usually like any pairs that are against the ones in the show, but hold out for me on this one! We'll see how it turns out. I'm still not sure what's gonna happen.

**Ravenfairie** - Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Um. Read and Review please!

Lost1n7heDark


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **TT. You know TT? Well I don't own them.

Chapter 5: Call It Dark, I Call It Home

"Titans. Trouble." His voice was raw. He didn't really feel like fighting. As long as Raven was there, they couldn't lose. But why did he need Raven just to win? He felt so weak.

"Who is it now?" Beast Boy whined, he didn't get he beauty sleep time covered, the bags under his eyes heavily exaggerated.

"Red X." Raven's voice was curt. With tired hearts the titans fled the tower they called home.

* * *

"Where is he?" Robin muttered. Cyborg turned on his lights, and Starfire lighted up her hands. Beast Boy morphed into a cat, their night vision was considerably better than human sight.

Raven gasped aloud when a warm hand snaked around her waist. A voice whispered softly into her ear.

"Hey babe. Missed me?" A pair of lips involuntarily kissed the tip of her ear. A shiver of lust shook her, and she mentally smacked a specific magenta-hooded emotion within. He held her tighter and held a knife to her throat, and brought themselves out into the open.

"So. The Titans. How's life?" Robin was at loss for words, and the rest of the team fidgeted nervously, not completely sure what to do.

"Jesus. Man let her go!" Cyborg's voice was coated with brotherly warning. Beast Boy crawled towards the villain, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"Now now kids. I just came to say that I'm borrowing the chick for a night. I'll bring her back safely, don't worry." He tore her communicator of and threw it towards the rest of the team.

"Hasta la vista baby." There was smoke, then there was nothing.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

"Let me go!" She struggled, but he had her in his grip, and somehow her powers were useless against him. She couldn't see, her eyes were blindfolded, but she knew she was outside somewhere. Somewhere.

Suddenly they stopped, and he let her go. She tore off the cloth around her eyes and was about to tear the head off the teen villain, but her eyes caught sight of where she was. He smiled softly at her, and laughed.

"Oh...wow..." They were on the roof of the tallest building of the city, even higher than the Titan's Tower. She could see the big T to the left of her, the harbor was reflecting the light of the moon, like sapphire diamonds ripe for the picking. The view was amazing, lights twinkling in the darkness, as though the whole earth was a mirror, and it was the reflection of the night sky above.

He bowed deeply and held out a simple rose, so rich and deep purple it looked black.

"For you, my lady." She unconsciously accepted it, and marveled at its beauty. She saw a deep brownish color explode in front of her eyes, and then it was gone. She looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" He sat down at the end of the building and pretended not to listen. She crouched down next to him, and kept on staring at him, until he finally turned towards her.

"Look babe, I know I'm hot, but the view is much more interesting." Her eye humorously twitched and he laughed, placing an arm around her shoulders and staring out at the view. She stiffened at the touch, but remember the advice, she did nothing. Besides, it didn't feel too bad.

_This...this isn't too horrible... _

She stayed as still as she could and just meditated upon the beauty of the night, the darkness that drew her in, the only thing that truly understood her.

* * *

YES! It took forever, but I'm HERE and this chapter is DONE! MAn, we've got some Red/Rae stuff going on...

**The Last - **Awww. Come on...It isn't **that** bad! You know you like that pairing...haha...jkjk...

**Ravenfairie - **Haha I had lots of time. I just chose not to update til now...SORRY!

**mysti-eyed - **Thank you berry much! xD Enjoy this chapter!

**animeroxz - **Thanks. Sorry it took so longg!

Read and review my precious's...xD I'm not sure if that's possible grammatically...hehe...

Lost1n7heDark


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Um. I don't own the TT. Happy?

Chapter 6:

He wrapped his hand around her waist after he bound her wrists together. Lightly, he knew her cuts hadn't healed yet. He glanced down at her, stiff and ready to act if he tried anything false. He wondered why she was playing along.

"Ready, babe?" She scowled at him but said nothing. He took it for a yes and, holding her to him, moved quickly from building to building, until they reached the last building closest to the tower, he jumped, and she knew they wouldn't make it. She held back a scream and closed her eyes, and heard a distant click sound. When she reopened her eyes her feet touched the roof of Titans Tower, and her hands unbound, the figure of a certain micheivous villain in the distance,sprinting from roof to roof. Her right hand involuntarily reached towards the small dot, hesitantly. Then she dropped it. Turning, she decided it was time to go inside.

* * *

Her friends were frantic with worry. She was hiding behind the walls watching them. 

Robin paced back and forth, wearing away the carpet laid on the floor. Starfire was fidgeting, sitting at the table, fingers twiddling away the time. Cyborg was furiously smashing his fingers against the keyboard of the main frame, trying to track down Raven any way he could, muttering curses into the dense air. Beast Boy was tossing her communicator up and down, every time he caught it he'd hold it for a little bit, then throw it up again, as if it was a part of Raven he wanted to keep and remember. She hesitated for a few moments, basking herself in the glory of being the concern of the team. Then she reprimanded herself for being selfish, and stepped out to the brightness of the room.

"Friend Raven!" In a flash of light she could feel the bones encased with her gray flesh was crumbling under the alien's fierce embrace. She struggled valiantly, face draining of all blood that was ever left in her. Cyborg pulled the alien back, and brought Raven into another bear hug, less painful than that of Starfire's. She stiffened slightly, but didn't draw back. He studied her, hands on her shoulders.

"What did he do to you? You're back in one piece." He scrutinized, eyes narrowed in slight anger and slight relief. Green eyes of an abnormally green cat twinkled at her return. A green glove brought everything back tothe serious scene.

"So you're okay,but what about him? What did he want? Why did hetake **you**? How..." Raven cut himoff with a swift glare and gathered her cloak around herself, and cleared her throat.

"Nothing happened. He didn't attackme, nor did he say anything about our team. Every second that went by was insignificant and a waste of an hour of my life."She turnedaround, facing the door, herfastest exit.

"Thank you for worrying aboutme, butthere's nothing to worry about." Then her feet began to move, the doors slid open5seconds before shepassed under the doorsill, and headed towards her room. With a relieved sigh she reached her room, and she quickly assumedmeditative poseas soon as she was in. She was expecting someone in hermind, someone who wasn't there before.

* * *

"Well Raven, welcome back." The brown cloaked version of Raven smiled warmly and offered an embrace. Raven flinchedslightly and politely refused it.

"Nice to see you again, Comfort." The otheremotions gathered around. Wisdom's eyes sparkled with joy, soon everything would be back in order. Lustsmirked constantly, as if sheknew a secret nobody else knew. Sarcasm was drawingincomprehensible pictures on the ground with a branch she'd picked off the ground.

"So.Ihave toput up withX until everyone is back." Raven stated to herself.The others, obviously hearing, nodded.

"This is working out rather well.Just a bit more time with X and everyone may be back." Wisdom sighed with relief. Raven shrugged and quickly left as she had come.

"You know the plan could backfire on both of them.She might actually start to like him. For real." Sarcasm's left eyebrow shot up,and Lust rolled her eyes.

"We'll just have to risk that. For the sake of all ofus."Wisdom stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

* * *

Whoa dang.

Iknow I haven't updated in a LONG time. I'm sorry. School and extracurricular activities were holding me back.

Enjoy and please review. Sorry I can't post any replies to reviews!

Lost1n7heDark


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT. Sadly so.**

Chapter 7: Greener Than Grass 

"Well. I can't say I'm glad to see **you** back." Raven muttered. 

"Eh. Who cares? At least they're slowly coming back." Sarcasm shrugged and made a face at Lust. 

Raven only glared. The newcomer? The one and only Envy. The green-cloaked version of Raven was on a bit of a rampage, as well as Lust. Wisdom stuck two cotton swabs into her ears and began reading. Comfort was nestled in a wonderful position on a couch. 

"How **dare** he go about with that mortal! I can't believe I trusted him for a moment! I knew it was going to happen, that son of a--" 

"SHUT UP!" Raven growled. Envy did as she was asked, but still her face was flushed and Lust pat her back assuredly. 

Closing her eyes, Raven groaned and without a word she teleported away. Back to her own room, where she collapsed onto her bed with thoughts blowing trumpets in her head. No matter how hard she tried, the image replayed over and over inside of her mind, and she could almost feel Envy exploding from Nevermore. Alright. Not almost. She could feel it. 

_She looked down at the piece of paper fluttering in her hand. The address was right. It had to be. Cyborg's mainframe was never wrong. With a sigh, she walked in; the door made no sound. Even if it did, she doubted anybody could hear. The place was crowded with people, the music blasting down the street. Costume Ball. She cringed inwardly. How did he manage to convince her here? Looking around, she thought she saw a familar "costume". Pushing her way through the crowd, she finally broke through, though the sight was not something she particularly wanted to see. _

"So. I guess this is how it is." Her monotous tone couldn't cover the flushing of her cheeks as she stared down at a guilty-faced Red X, surrounded by all sorts of girls. Short, tall, fat, lean, blond, brunette, redheads, etc. etc. The only similarity was that they were all beautiful. There was a sting inside of her that made her feel so ugly inside. He had been in the middle of a wild make-out fest with one of the girls (blonde and lean) when she spoke. 

"Babe, this isn't..." He tried to speak but her eyes silenced him. 

"Don't bother. I'll walk myself out." 

Fists clenched, she blamed herself for actually believing maybe he found her attractive. How could she be so stupid? Nobody found her attractive. Nobody. There was no way that anybody could ever love her. Like her, even. She mentally attacked herself, self-esteem toppling over again for the thousandth time. 

_Ugly, that's what you are. You're useless. Nobody needs you. Nobody even **wants** you. Why are you even here?_

It was bad enough that she was jealous. And now she was hating on herself because of some boy. Some stupid, worthless boy. He was nothing to her. **Nothing.**

But was he? Was he really nothing to her? What was Envy's return for, then? Did she really not care? Of course she did. She was part human, she had a heart, she had hormones, she had reasons to be jealous. With a growl of rage she threw a pillow across the room. Though of course, it did nothing to help matters. 

"Raven?" She sighed to herself. There they were, all "concerned" for her well-being. What did they know about her? Did they know about her pain, her emptiness, the way she felt when she listened to their words? The way she felt when she was laughed at behind her back? When they called her names? The way she felt... 

_The way I felt when I saw him there in the company of other girls...?_

Again. She smacked her hand against her head, hoping to rid herself of the thought. This was pointless. This was stupid. Just ridiculous. 

"Raven, are you alright?" On the other side of the door, the Titans gathered around the door, waiting for some sort of response. Anything. Anything at all. 

"What?" The door cracked open, and her face was hidden behind her hood. They nervously shifted their feet, twiddled their thumbs, and all spoke at the same time. 

"Are you--"

"Is everything--"

"How are--"

"Might I inquire--"

She blinked once. They stopped speaking. Glancing about nervously, they let one person speak.

"We were just wondering if you were alright." Robin forced a smile, as did the others. She continued to stare. Or maybe it was more of a glare.

"Just. Peachy." The door slammed to a close, the air blowing in their faces.

-----------

Wow. It's been way too long. And I know this is short. I'm trying to get back into my creative TT juices. I'm recuperating. Slowly.  
It's been hectic, I'm sorry. I just recently moved to a different city, a different school, everything.  
I'll try to get back on track soon!

**Lost1n7heDark**


End file.
